


Broken trust

by orphan_account



Series: Broken trust [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, real person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul wakes up in a hotel room, sore and naked on a bed. He tries to figure out what happened but finds out later. Will his band mates be able to keep him from doing anything irrational?





	Broken trust

**Author's Note:**

> Set in early 90s.

The sun shone through the window, as Paul opened his eyes. Blinking tears back, he looked in the mirror that was left overhead and gasped. He was naked on a hotel bed, with one hand over the edge of the bed. Reaching for the phone, he dialed Ace. "A...Ace, it's Paul-"

"Oh my gosh! Where are you!? No one has seen you for a few days!" 

"Ace, I woke up, naked on a hotel bed-"

"What?! Paul, find out where you are and call me back, okay?" Ace waited, until Paul got back on.

"Ace, I'm in the biggest hotel in New York. Room 569. Please, come get me. I....I............I'm scared, Ace." Hanging up, he dressed as best as he could through tears and pain. Waiting outside the front door, he wiped his tears away. Hearing a honk, he looked over.

Peter slid out of the car and headed over. "Baby? What happened? Ace told me what he knew." Reaching out to hug Paul, he found the younger man shake his head. "Let's get you to a doctor, okay?" Helping Paul into the car, he drove to the nearest hospital and told the nurse what Ace had told him. 

"Follow me, Mr. Stanley." She smiled, sweetly. "Mr. Criss can come if you want, especially since I know how the testing goes." Opening a door, she had Paul lay on his stomach. Noticing the blood on the back of his jeans, she sighed. "I'll have to ask you to remove your jeans, Mr. Stanley." 

"Why? What kind of visit is this?" Paul started to freak out. "Tell me why I need to remove my jeans. Is this some sick experiment? Some insane asylum?!" Looking at Peter, he ran out. Stopping at the car, he started crying.

Peter apologized. "I'm sorry. If I would have-"

"It's fine. Just get him back in here." 

Paul walked back in, with Ace. Laying down, he squeezed Peter's hand as Ace waited outside. Closing his eyes, he let tears fall. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ace," Gene whispered over the phone, "how is he?" 

"Gene, he looked pretty bad. I think you better cancel rehearsal for a few days. Don't bring the guys over, just yet. Let him warm back up to Peter and me, okay?" Not waiting for a reply, he continued, "Thanks, Gene. I'd knew you'd see it my way." Hanging up, he spotted Peter carrying Paul to the car. "Well?"

"Ace," he pulled the taller man aside, "he was raped. Now, a baby's on the way."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A baby, Pete? Are you sure?" Ace asked, as he glanced at Paul, who was in the backseat of the car. 

"Yes, Ace, a baby. Now.....Let's just go, okay? I'll drop Paul off." Sliding in, he pulled out after Ace. Dropping Paul off, he met Ace at a restaurant. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce glanced at Carr and smiled. Hearing the phone, he went over. "Hello?"

"Bruce, it's Paul. Tell Gene, I'm coming."

"Um, Paul, Gene canceled rehearsal. Won't say why. Wait......you've been gone-"

"For a few days, I know. Just drop by and see me, okay?" Hanging up, he curled into a ball on the couch. Falling asleep, he didn't hear his door open.


End file.
